always
by R. Kaye
Summary: "Stay." "Always." Lassiet Uncompleted


**Okay, so this is my second uncompleted story.**

"Take me home," her voice was quiet, but it seemed to echo across the buzzing scene. He held her more tightly than he had before.

"Okay," he whispered against her hair. She buried her tear streaked face in his chest, sobbing anew. He rubbed her back and encouraged her to let it out. When she was out of tears, he tried coaxing her to the medic.

"I'm fine, Carlton!" she insisted, hitting his chest with her open palm.

"I believe you. But just let them take a look," he said, guiding her towards the ambulance.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home," she mumbled, curling back into his arms. He shuffled them closer to the medic. She refused to leave his side.

"Let them check you over," he pleaded with her. She shook her head on his shoulder.

"Take me home," she said. He sighed.

"I will. Just let them look at you. Please, Juliet?" he begged her. Carlton Lassiter didn't beg. That, coupled with the use of her first name, drew her out of his arms to sit on the stretcher. Her hand found his, and she latched on.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

A few moments later, the medic announced she seemed physically fine.

She mumbled "I told you so, now please take me home." Her hand stayed firmly clasped in his, and neither of them were going to let go.

Carlton found the Chief, who was surrounded by reporters. She waved them all away when she saw O'Hara.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Juliet, muttering things about how it would be okay and asking if she needed anything. Juliet returned the hug, still anchored to Carlton's hand.

"I need Carlton to take me home," she said. Karen nodded.

"You still have to give a statement, Juliet, whether it's tomorrow or next week. But I think Carlton should take you home now," she agreed. She embraced Juliet once more before turning on Carlton to do the same. "Be careful, Detectives."

Carlton led Juliet to his car, making sure she was buckled up before starting out of the lot. Her hand found his again.

"Are you hungry or anything?" he asked, trying to find something, anything, to take her mind off of it. She shook her head.

"I want to go home," she said. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"Alright, I'm taking you home," he said. They rode in silence until the noise from the blinkers cut through. Carlton parked where Juliet's Bug usually sat.

They sat in the car, neither moving, hands clasped like if either loosened their grip, the other would be swallowed up by the ground. She reluctantly let him go, and he came around to her side and opened the car door. She collapsed into his open arms, sobbing. He rubbed her back, hoping it felt soothing. Her sobs continued, and he felt hopeless.

"Let's get you inside," he said, keeping an arm around her. She nodded and they walked to her door. She started fumbling for her key when she realized he already had the door open.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Tea, coffee, milk, water, juice? Or are you hungry? I can make you soup," he said once he got her situated on the couch. She shook her head.

"Maybe later, I'm fine right now. Come sit by me," Juliet demanded softly. He did, and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her when the sobbing returned, and continued rocking her long after it had left.

"Don't leave me," she requested. He shook his head and dared to press his lips to her forehead.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

Carlton held her through the night, aware she never dosed off. He didn't either. It was just them and the silence, which was nearly as nerve wracking as the noise of swarming paramedics and officers.

He made breakfast and forced her to eat some. They drank three pots of coffee before settling back to the couch.

Carlton told her stories, some real ones and some silly ones he made up as he went. Juliet snuggled into his neck in the late afternoon.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled sleepily. She fell asleep before he could promise not to.

He took her into her bedroom, putting her into bed and pulling the comforter and sheets over her. She caught his wrist as he turned to leave.

"Don't leave me, Carlton," she mumbled, pulling him back to her. She tugged impatiently. "Get in bed."

He debated with himself briefly before clambering into bed beside her.

"Hold me," she instructed. Then softly, "Please, Carlton?"

"Yes, Juliet," he whispered, sliding his arms around her. She burrowed into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "For taking me home."

"I'll always take you home. Now go to sleep. You've been awake for over 48 hours."

She nodded.

"Stay," she whispered, slipping into hopefully empty dreams.

"Always."


End file.
